Sewn Back Together
by Musicat
Summary: He never expected to see her again. She never thought he looked so good, blood streaming down his face. She's changed. Grown more confident over the years. He's not quite so radiant. Maybe it's easier now, or maybe it's ten times harder. KyoSun
1. Chapter 1

Sewn Back Together

Rating: General-Teen. Something like that.

Concept: Years after moving out of her aunt's mansion Sunako runs into someone from her past.

Chapter 1

Sunako usually lived for the midnight shifts in the ER, but tonight was proving to be a major disappointment. It was almost 6 a.m. and she had seen nothing but old woman who had forgotten to take their heart pills and old men who couldn't pee. Too say it had been boring would have been an understatement. To make things worse the resident doctor who was supervising her had taken all the good patients for himself. He had gotten to control the profuse bleeding from a nasty bone-protruding fracture for twenty minutes while she had been busy explaining to Mrs. Anderson why she still needed to take her "water pill" even if she did drink eight glasses of water a day.

"Nakahara, if nothing comes in soon you might as well go home early and get some sleep," offered Dr. Carlson noticing the bored look on his medical student's face. He knew he had been unfair tonight but the poor girl had to realize emergency medicine wasn't just car crashes and heart attacks before she chose it as her life goal Besides he was sick of watching the young idiots who usually got into those accidents fawn over the dark haired beauty. She could have sewn them up with barbed wire and they would have thanked her. Dr. Carlson had not been blessed with any kind of beauty and had relied on his brains and hard work to get ahead in life. He could not help but feeling a tad resentful of those who slide through life on their looks.

"I think someone new just came in," replied Sunako in relief as she did not want to be sent home early. She would make it until 7 am no matter what, because you didn't get ahead in med school by going home early. And while she was certainly by no means a gunner, an eery excitement and morbid knowledge did come over her when she was involved in some of the more brutal or messy situations.

In fact while most emergency room physicians were reluctant to allow medical student involvement in abuse cases Sunako had proven to handle herself well. She would meticulously document each bruise and scar left on the poor women's broken bodies. Then she would painstakingly stitch up and bandage their wounds. But most importantly she would always say something to these women that transferred them into spitfires ready to fry the bastard who dared mistreat them instead of the crying weak women they had been at the time of arrival.

Dr. Carlson grabbed the new chart and quickly went in to make sure the patient was stable. Seeing the case and perhaps feeling a little guilty for the patients he had been assigning Sunako that night, or perhaps because he wanted to see another pretty boy fall fall prey to Sunako's indifference he threw the chart to her.

"Want to sew up a face laceration?" was all he had to say to have Sunako salivating.

Sunako grabbed the chart and quickly scanned the story- **Knife laceration to right face at 5:20 this am**. All vital sign were stable. Perfect. She quickly gathered the suture tray and antiseptic excitedly walked into the patient room. She was just scanning the chart for the poor person's name to introduce herself when a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Sunako?"

She recognized his voice instantly even though it had been eight years since she last heard it But she still scanned the chart, verifying that it indeed said Takano Kyohei, 26 year old male. She would learn to always read her chart thoroughly in the future.

"I'm a student doctor now," she stated, her voice sounding strange to her own ears. She was never unsure of herself these days. Not in the ER. But now she sounded on guard, unsure. She hated it, it reminded her of someone she used to be. So she swallowed it away quickly.

"Dr. Carlson asked me to sew up your cuts," she said officially, perhaps coldly, as she pointed to the scars on his face. "But first I need to ask you a few questions."

"Whatever you need to do Sunako," replied Kyohei.

She nodded without looking at him. Then she remembered herself and met his eyes. Blood was covering his face, coming from two small slasher marks over his right eyebrow and cheek. He looked like hell. It should have made things easier. Only it made him look, like a serial killer. A sexy serial killer. This wasn't good. Her voice became more professional, more detached.

"How did this happen?"

"I'm a stunt man these days. I was doing a scene for a new movie. We jump our motorcycles and slash at ourselves with knives in mid air. Unfortunately my fellow stunt man wasn't as good with knives as he said he was."

He said it so matter of factly. But still, Sunako wasn't sure if she believed him. But it didn't matter how it happened really. Just whether or not a lot of crap got in the cut and when it happened so she knew whether or not it was safe to sew up. But people were funny and she was taught that they liked to tell their story instead of have someone ask point blank if they got any shit in their cut.

"When was this?"

"Just this morning, we started filming at 4:30 am. I think it happened shortly after 5."

Sunako nodded. "Have you had a tetanus shot recently?"

"Yeah. I'm a stunt man. This sort of things happens all the time," he said, stretching his legs out in front of him as he pulled up his pant leg and gestured to the large gash on the side of his left leg. "This is the first time I've been gotten on my face though."

"Do you mind if I stitch you up?" she interrupted. She didn't need to know anything but the relevant details. As curious as she was.

"Go ahead," he replied carelessly in a way that reminded her of the Kyohei she had known.

Sunako leaned forward and carefully studied the two scars on Kyohei's face. The one on the forehead was only about 1 cm long and not very deep. It would be fine with one small stitch, and a steri strip. The one on the cheek was slightly deeper and at least 3 cm long. It marred his cheek up pretty good. She wet one of her cotton balls and slowly cleaned the wound with sterile water and then alcohol. Kyohei didn't wince once. He didn't even pull away as she began to freeze his wounds.

"Can you feel this?" she asked as she poked him gently with the needle while the other hand pulled the stitches out of their package.

"I'm frozen," he whispered as he studied he woman in the blue scrubs who carried herself like they were strangers. Fine so she had left the mansion, gone to Africa with her parents, obviously gotten educated and made something of herself while he had stuck around this town, got involved in a few fight clubs and then luckily dropped into his current career before burning out. They were strangers now, long ago diverged on different paths.

He thought about the last time he had seen her as she carefully stitched up his broken face. It was graduation day. They had just gotten their diplomas and were standing around taking pictures. Everyone was so happy. Even Sunako was smiling because her parents had flown home and surprised her. They were taking her out for supper and she uncharacteristically asked Kyohei to go with them. But he had said no. He regretted that sometimes. But he had figured Sunako should have some time alone with her parents. Plus while he was happy for her, it did sting that his own parents hadn't bothered to come down the street to see him graduate.

His last words to her had been something about her eating some shrimp for him at supper, and that he would see her at Ranmaru's party later. She didn't want to go but Noi had begged her and she had relented For them. But she never showed up at the party.

He found out from her aunt the next day that her parents had asked her if she wanted to spend a year travelling with them before settling down to study. They missed their daughter. They had booked flights back that morning but they would cancel them if she agreed. Sunako agreed but she didn't want them to have to cancel their flights. She had spent all night packing and was out of the country while they were all drunkenly falling asleep on couches in Ranmaru's father's cabin. She didn't even leave them a note goodbye.

"You're all sewn up," announced Sunako as she placed some steri strips over the stitches on Kyohei's face. She had finished too fast. He didn't know what to say. She'd be gone again.

"You could put some polysporin on the cuts to prevent infection, and try to keep them dry as possible but it's okay to shower, just dry them afterwards. The stitches aren't dis-solvable. But that means you'll have to see a doctor in a week to make sure they've healed well and to have the stitches removed."

"It's a pain to come back here just to get the stitches out," complained Kyohei, an idea forming in his head.

"You could go to a walk in clinic if that's easier," suggested Sunako. She was cleaning her hands with that quick sanitizer. Kyohei missed old fashioned hand soap.

"Or you could take them out for me."

This time Sunako finally looked at him and not at his cuts. She looked unsure of what to say. As if she was fighting with herself.

"Are you staying with your aunt? I could come by the mansion whenever is convenient for you. You take out my stitches and save me a lot of trouble."

She seemed to be considering it.

"I'll buy chocolate."

She relented. Next Saturday at 5 pm. He would come by. And this time he would stay for supper if she asked him.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Sewn Back Together

Rating: General-Teen. Something like that.

Concept: Years after moving out of her aunt's mansion Sunako runs into someone from her past.

Kyohei felt weird. If he was the intellectual type he might have pondered on the truth of the statement that a person could not go home again. But he wasn't, so instead he was thinking how annoying it was to stand and knock at a door he used to rush inside for shelter. He looked at the chocolates he had bought for Sunako and hoped she would like them. Then a disturbing thought hit him, he was the crazy fan girl outside the mansion bearing gifts now. Hoping the one inside would give him the tiniest moment of her time. It was enough to send him into one of his contrary moods, just as she was pulling the door open.

"You're late," greeted Sunako as she ushered Kyohei inside.

He looked at his watch, 5:05 pm. Barely. He ignored it. He was no fan girl. He didn't have to apologize. It didn't matter what she thought of him anyway, he was just there to get out his stitches.

"How long have you been staying with your aunt?" he asked casually, as she quickly grabbed the chocolates out of his hands.

"Only while I'm on my emergency rotation at the hospital here," stated Sunako rather matter-of-factly, not even looking over her shoulder at him as she walked into the living room.

She pointed at the couch and gestured for him to sit. Then she grabbed a pair of nearby scissors. This clearly was not a social visit for her.

Kyohei sat down in on the couch. If she didn't want to talk then he didn't either.

"Don't move," she instructed, as she began cutting through the tiny strings she had sown into his skin a week earlier. Kyohei sat completely still, not wanting to give her any excuse to miss the stitches. But for all her bravado she was very gentle and it barely hurt as she pulled the small strings through his skin. She was good at what she did. When each stitch was gone she carefully wiped his face clean with the antiseptic, before running a finger over the small scar that graced his right cheek.

"It's only a small scar," she said, as if to reassure him. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but then her expression changed just as quickly.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I have better things to be doing." She was turning to go.

"Still not a lady I see."

He might have said it jokingly. She would have understood that, and not been offended. He had told her once, when they were both sixteen, that he didn't care if she was a lady, she was fine just the way she was. But he had practically sneered the words at her back.

"I never want to be one," spit out Sunako, turning around so quickly that her long black hair almost hit him in the face. She looked him up and down before adding, "Like I said, I have better things to do."

"Then indulge in the pleasantries of human kind? You must have an excellent bedside manner," instigated Kyohei, not missing her slight on himself.

"It's a hell of a lot better than yours Mr. One-Night-Stand."

She hadn't felt chibified in ages. But she did now as she viciously wished she could take back those words. Especially considering that they had never talked about it. Ever.

Kyohei felt his whole body go on fire. That was not fair. She had left in the morning before he even woke up. He never mentioned it afterwards, well, because he was afraid she would kill him. They'd both been drunk, or at least tipsy at the time. He shivered as the memories came flooding back to him, and not in a good way. Sunako had scared him more that night then in the three years before combined.

It happened just after their final exams were written. A little less than a week before she left for Africa. Noi had dragged them to some stupid party to celebrate. Sunako went because Noi had some weird control over her that Kyohei could never figure out. He went because Sunako had that same weird control over him.

Sunako had hated the party. She just stood outside the crowd and sipped her drink. Noi had picked out her outfit, done her hair. She looked _hot_ according to the males there that night, but she naturally took the part of the wallflower. They didn't understand. A bunch of jock types moved in on her, mumbling that they'd teach her not to act too cool for the rest of them. She was just a freaky chick after all.

She had tried to fight them off herself. She did well too, but there had been too many to take on alone. When she realized that she had yelled for him. His name. When he found them they were six of them trying to pile on top of her,desparately trying to hold her down. He had never felt so angry, it was like something popped inside of him. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't make himself let her go once she was free of them. They had made a great pair, her shirt was ripped, he had a bloody nose. No one questioned their leaving together. Even their friends hadn't suspected anything the next day.

"You're the one that left."

"As if you cared," scoffed Sunako.

"Does it even matter if I cared? You didn't just leave me Sunako. You left Noi. She and Takenago broke up at the end of the summer. She sure could have used a friend to help her though it. You left Yuki. He almost died of food poisoning on Ranmaru's night to do the cooking for us. You left Ranmaru -he had to cook. You left Takenago who had to put up with us all spazzing on him."

Sunako smiled despite herself. Then frowned again.

"Why didn't you write back then? For them if not for you."

"Write you back? You never left any way of getting into contact with you."

Sunako looked at him in shock. "You never got my letter?"

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Sewn Back Together

Rating: Teen. Or something like that.

Concept: Years after moving out of her Aunt's mansion Sunako runs into someone from her past.

Chapter 3:

Sunako was distraught. She may have matured a lot since high school, but the thought of that letter not reaching Kyohei terrified her. If it hadn't ended up in his hands, where did it go?

She cringed at the idea of anyone else reading it. Hell she hadn't really liked the idea of Kyohei reading it when she first wrote it. But she knew she could not leave without some sort of resolution between them. However, right now none of that mattered, what mattered was figuring out what had happened to her letter.

Kyohei fleetingly thought that Sunako was odder than he remembered when she suddenly took off running up the stairwell. Not knowing what else to do he followed her up the stairs and into what had formerly been his room.

"I stuck it in your mirror, how could you miss it? Surely you spent enough time primping yourself," she said as she gestured to the mirror where she had stuck the note almost 8 years earlier.

Kyohei scowled at her harsh tone, but helped her search his former room for the letter anyway. He had to admit that he was curious as to it's contents.

"Can't you just tell me what it said?" asked Kyohei but his companion was not cooperating with his suggestion as she creeped around the whole room, looking for evidence in every nook and crany.

"Surely you would remember what it said if there actually was a letter," he hinted, hoping that by questioning her integrity she would blurt out what it said.

"Do you think I would waste time looking for it if it didn't exist?" shot back an exasperated Sunako.

After a few more minutes of panicked searching Sunako sat down on what was formerly Kyohei's bed and let out a snort. She was thinking that the universe must hate her. Any time she took a chance on revealing her feelings for a member of the opposite sex it went colossally wrong. She felt like kicking something, but then Kyohei spoke.

"It wasn't just a one night stand to me."

Sunako looked up at Kyohei from where she was sitting on the bed

"That guy that you barely know almost broke you. Do you have any idea how much rejection hurts when it comes from your best friend?" he asked, his eyes not meeting hers.

She wanted to tell him she knew exactly how it felt. Every time she checked her e-mail the month after graduation and there were no word from him. But he obviously needed to get this off his chest so she stayed quiet.

"Do you know that I joined a fight club? An underground club where they only pay the winners. I was almost killed my first time, only they were kind enough threw my bruised body out unto the street where a passerby called an ambulance. I hurt for months, but it was a relief. That my body at least didn't feel numb anymore."

Kyohei sat down beside Sunako, but continued to look in the distance instead of at her.

"Sometimes I wish I had of been killed. I felt like that for a long time. Oddly enough it was my pretty face that finally saved me. There were a few showbiz types at one of my fights, they thought I looked like their friend who was just cast in an action film. They approached me later about being a stunt man."

Kyohei stopped talking for a second, trying to piece together for himself why becoming a stunt man had been the turning point that it had for him. Why it pulled him out of the gutter. He knew that it had, but he had never really thought about it before.

"All the actors on the set where I worked were gorgeous. I wasn't special anymore, I didn't have groupies. I just got to focus on the stunts and got paid well for doing them."

Sunako sort of understood what he was trying to say.

"In medical school having an anatomy doll is normal."

Kyohei smiled at her, and couldn't help himself as he ruffled her hair. She glared at him like she used too.

"And I'm sure all the girls sleep with their anatomy dolls," teased Kyohei.

Sunako smiled but then her expression suddenly became serious.

"I was too embarrassed about what happened afterwards, and scared you would think it was nothing if I mentioned it. So I did the easy thing and ignored it. But I always wanted to thank you. For helping me out that night."

Kyohei eyes twinkled, "I think you showed your appreciation."

She almost slapped him, but then the fire left her eyes.

"Then I ran away from you," she whispered, finally admitting the truth to herself after all these years. She told herself it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, that she missed her parents, that she wanted to be cultured, that Africa was full of mummies and curses. But they were all excuses and lies she told herself.

Kyohei and Sunako sat on the bed in silence for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts about the past.

"You ran away because you didn't want to get hurt. I get that. I hated that maybe if I had of just told you how I felt it wouldn't have happened. I hated that you were such a coward you didn't..."

"Let's not do this Kyohei, it's not us," said Sunako as she timidly rested her head on his shoulder. Kyohei just as timidly put his arm around her.

"You know, there's a new horror movie that's just come out," he whispered, "And I hear the stunts in it are awesome."

Sunako smiled to herself. "Your treat for once?"

* * *

Almost 8 Years Earlier...

Noi tried to dry her eyes, but she couldn't. It didn't help that the three guys had barely been able to keep from crying when Sunako's Aunt explained that Sunako had left for Africa. She just couldn't believe that Sunako would leave without a word. She had been doing so well! Sunako had been so cute at the party the last week, and even though she had gone home early she had not complained about Noi dragging her to the party the next day like she normally did.

Takenaga walked into his bedroom and smiled sadly at his girlfriend who was lying on his bed crying.

"Noi-chan, sweetheart, it will be okay."

She threw herself into his arms. Romance was the last thing on her mind, but the soft comforting kisses Takenaga used to comfort her soon turned into something more urgent.

"We can't," Takenaga said pulling away from her several minutes later.

"But we don't know how long we'll have each," protested Noi.

Takenaga blushed, "That may be so but I don't have any..." he was too gentlemanly to finish his thought once he realized Noi understood.

Noi-chan had just lost her best friend, and she was not going to be denied this. She picked herself up and told Takenaga that she would back in a second.

Noi had meant to sneak into Ranmaru's room. Surely he had enough protection to share. But she was not that well acquainted with the upstairs and accidently wandered into Kyohei's room instead. When she realized her mistake she was going to tiptoe back out. But then she figured she might as well try Kyohei's room since she was there. She sneaked over to his dresser and began quickly pulling out drawers, stopping every so often to listen for intruders.

When she found the twelve pack she looked at it in shock. It was open! She quickly counted and sure enough, one was missing! Kyohei had taken a lover! That bastard! No wonder Sunako had left! It was then that she spotted the letter on the mirror. She was used to psycho girls crawling in and leaving presents for the guys. So normally she would have ignored it. But something told her it might have something to do with the missing condom.

She picked up the blank envelope and pulled out the folded piece of loose leaf.

_Kyohei- __The other night meant more to me than I can say on a stupid piece of paper. I know I should __do this in person, but you play this stupid game where you pretend I mean nothing to you and that it didn't happen. I hope that's a lie. If it was just a mistake, I don't need to know. But if it meant something you can let me know - s123 at e-maildotcom_

'Stupid home wrecker' thought Noi as she crumbled up the letter and threw it in the garbage.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Sewn Back Together

Rating: Teen. Or something like that.

Concept: Years after moving out of her Aunt's mansion Sunako runs into someone from her past.

Chapter 4:

"So yeah, that movie really sucked," said Kyohei, effectively summing up the last hour and a half they had spent sitting in the movie theatre.

"It wasn't even that scary," complained Sunako as they walked out of the movie theatre into the cool chill of the evening. She had not dressed very appropriately for the cool night air in her tight jeans and feminine skull T-shirt. Before her teeth could start chattering she wrapped her arms around herself to warm up.

"But your stunts were amazing," she added shyly, wanting to make Kyohei feel better about putting them through that torture that masqueraded as a horror film. At least he had paid this time so she couldn't complain that loudly.

"Thanks," he said, and then because he didn't have a jacket to offer her he walked towards her to try to warm her up with his body. To his dismay Sunako backed away from him as if burned just as his hands made contact with her arms. They studied each other timidly for a moment before Sunako spoke.

"Kyohei I have a boyfriend," she finally said, not meeting his eyes. In fact she kept her eyes directed at the ground. She knew she should have told him earlier, explained that this couldn't be a date. Just good friends catching up. That she was in a relationship. That her emergency medicine rotation ended in two weeks and then she was heading back home. Something along those lines.

Kyohei let his arms fall to his side and studied Sunako. She was beautiful, smart, dangerous. Everything that he knew she could be. Of course she had someone in her life. He should be happy for her. It shouldn't sting at him the way it did. What did he expect after 8 years? Besides he was leaving to work on a new movie in a few weeks anyway. Kyohei didn't like to brood anymore, he'd done that enough in his adolescence. He would just ignore the fact that she wasn't his tonight.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier then?" he asked cockily as he put his arms around her anyway and slowly pulled her towards his car.

"I walked here, I can walk back," she protested wishing he had taken her seriously, while trying to ignore the part of her that was happy he didn't.

Kyohei glared at her in a manner that indicated she was not to protest. That he didn't care if she had a million boyfriends, tonight was theirs.

"Yes, but you aren't going home. We're going on an adventure," he explained patiently as he opened the passenger door of his car and gestered for her to get inside.

"Kyohei, I wasn't lying," she reiterated. But not before she was sitting down and buckled up safely inside his car.

"I know," he said as he shifted the car into gear.

They drove the rest of the way in dead silence. Sunako even pondered for a minute if he was driving her to his lair never to be seen again. The darkest part of herself hoped that was the case. She could not help being disappointed when they arrived at a small pub just outside the city.

"Why are we here?" she asked point blank when he opened the door and took her hand to help her out.

"Noi got married last year and I missed the wedding," explained Kyohei. "Unfortunately when I RSVP'd no, she wouldn't take no for an answer. Wanted to get together sometime. I've been putting it off. I figured with you here it wouldn't be so painful."

"You two stayed friends?" asked Sunako in surprise.

"Yeah, she was kind of in a dark place after Takenaga dumped her," he replied. He didn't bother to mention he had been in a pretty dark place too then. Their friendship had been one depressing affair. But it helped. Even they never understand where the other was coming from they kept the fangirls and boys at bay when they went places together.

Sunako felt an accusation in his words but ignored it. Then a disturbing thought popped into her head.

"Why would it be painful? Was there ever anything between you guys?"

Kyohei laughed at her words. "No, nothing like that. Just friends. But I have to say, your sexy when you're jealous," he added, giving her one of his trademark smiles. Sunako was about to protest but Kyohei interupted her.

"It's her husband who is painful. The guy is a douchebag. I couldn't stand hanging out the two of them alone, especially since the guy is completely domineering when Noi is around me. But I told Noi I was bringing someone so hopefully he'll be better tonight."

Sunako nodded at this and followed Kyohei into the pub.

"Kyohei!" squealed Noi when she saw him and quickly waved for him to join her and a tall scrawny guy with brown hair. Comparing him physically with Kyohei Sunako didn't wonder that the guy had a problem with his wife's friendship with Kyohei.

When they got closer to the table Noi jumped up and hugged Kyohei. Once she let him go she briefly turned to the woman he had brought with him.

"And who's the girl of the hour?" she asked Kyohei, obviously not recognizing Sunako from the quick glance.

The truth was that Noi rarely bothered to learn the names of the various girlfriends Kyohei had bothered to introduce to her over the years. She usually treated them with barely contained contempt. Her husband thought it was because Noi harbored romantic feelings for Kyohei. The truth was Noi always blamed these bimbos for taking Sunako away from her.

"I don't know whether I'm hurt or relieved that you don't recognize me," replied Sunako.

That comment and the familiar voice airing it earned Noi's full attention.

"Sunako!" she yelled and pulled the other girl into a bear hug, before excitedly gesturing for Sunako and Kyohei to sit down in the booth with her and her husband.

"Sunako this is my husband Anchun," she introduced proudly.

Anchun was surprised to see Noi acting so friendly to a date of Kyohei's that he happily shook Sunako's hand. In fact he was much less intimidated by Kyohei with Sunako there. Later on when Sunako thought of it she could only wonder why Kyohei judged him so harshly.

"What are you doing here Sunako? I haven't heard of you since you left for Africa!" queried Noi, though she continued to talk without giving Sunako time to respond. "You know you absolutely broke our hearts by leaving the way you did. Kyohei especially," she hinted.

"Thanks Noi," grunted Kyohei. All he needed was Noi trying to set them up all night and blaming him for their failed almost relationship.

"Well, if you could have admitted that you loved her back then she wouldn't have left," protested Noi.

Suddenly feeling bad that Kyohei was getting the blame for her cowardice Sunako quickly interrupted her friend. "Noi-chan I didn't leave for Africa because of anything Kyohei did or didn't do." Unfortunately for Noi the tone she used left no room for further questioning about her relationship with Kyohei.

The next two hours flew by quickly with Sunako and Noi filling each other in on their lives since they had last seen each other. Finally when Sunako protested that she had to leave, she had an early shift in the emergency room in the morning, Noi made her promise to visit her house before she went home.

"Are you really happy with your boyfriend?" asked Noi as she walked Sunako to the door of the pub on her way out. Kyohei was settling their bill with the bartender. He had offered to pay for Sunako's drinks which made her uncomfortable. But he had insisted and she relented.

"Yes, Noi I really am," replied Sunako.

"Then why are you here with Kyohei?"

It was a question she had asked herself several times during the day. But she always shoved it to the back of her mind.

"Noi, we just ran into each other in the emergency room and decided to get together for old time's sake. That's all," she explained. Her tone showing only a small amount of the annoyance that the conversation was turning back to her and Kyohei. Noi had been good about not mentioning them all night. But she supposed it had probably taken a herculian effort on Noi's part to refrain from her favourite subject.

Noi just looked at her friend as if she knew something Sunako did not. In fact Noi was wondering if Sunako was aware of how many times she had sneaked looks at Kyohei while they were all talking. She wondered if Sunako knew that Kyohei normally didn't look this happy when they hung out together. But she would let it go.

"If you are sure. But Kyohei really missed you when he went away. I'm sure that girl meant nothing to him."

"What girl?" asked Sunako, trying to sound nonchalant despite herself.

Noi looked surprised. "You know, the one he slept with our senior year."

Sunako looked at Noi in surprise. "Kyohei slept with someone else senior year?"

"You didn't know?" asked an equally surprise Noi, regretting that she had told her friend. Why had Sunako left if it wasn't because of Kyohei's indiscretion. Then she realized just what Sunako had said. "Wait, you said sleep with someone else!"

Sunako felt her whole face turn red. It was a dead giveaway to her romantically inclined friend.

"You slept with Kyohei our senior year!" hissed Noi. "It was you! All this time I thought Kyohei's bimbo scared you away and it was you!" she said in excitement. Then her demeanor suddenly changed, "You slept with him and then left him! Sunako, how could you?"

Sunako felt the accusing words of her friend cut into her. "I didn't know what else to do," she said in panic, hoping Noi would understand. Kyohei was the wronged party and he understood. But then he always seemed to get her.

Noi looked like she had plenty more to say to Sunako but at that moment Kyohei joined them at the door of the pub. She would have to ferret out all the details later when she saw Sunako later in the week. She knew she would do her best to make sure those two love birds realized just how perfect they were for each other.

And later when she realized with a sinking heart that the note she had stolen must have been from Sunako to Kyohei she would spend the rest of her life trying to rectify that mistake and reunite the lovers she had parted.

"Alright Cinderella let's get you home," Kyohei said as he once again put his arm over Sunako and led her out to his car. Sunako got in the car and sat quietly as Noi's words and her own actions ate at her.

"I know we talked about it the other day, but I'm sorry I was a coward then," she finally burst out.

"I was a coward too," admitted Kyohei.

The silence won out once again as they drove the rest of the way to Sunako's aunt's place. Kyohei once again got out and opened the door for Sunako. He explained away his chivalry by saying that it the door stuck sometimes, and you had to jiggle the handle just right.

He walked her to the door.

They stood at the doorway staring at each other for a second before Kyohei bent down towards her and Sunako braced herself for a kiss. Instead his lips brushed her ear softly as he spoke.

"If he ever hurts you I will kill him," he whispered into her ear. Then he pulled her into a bear hug, before reluctantly letting her go.

Sunako watched as Kyohei walked away.

"Kyohei," she yelled, and he paused for a moment before turning around. "I was in love with you."

"Sunako, it would never work," he replied as he continued to walk towards his car.

"But I love you too," he whispered to the wind as Sunako disappeared into her aunt's house.

The End


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the false chapter, but I wanted to let my loyal readers know that yes chapter 4 was the end of the story. But rejoice because there is now a sequel to Sewn Back Together called: **Midnight in the ER **up for your enjoyment.

Oh and thanks for reading Sewn Back Together! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I'm actually proud of how it turned out, barring the grammar mistakes I seemed to overlook during my hasty edits. Sorry for that and the ones I will overlook in the future!

Check out the sequel and let me know what you think.

-Musicat


End file.
